Sadness
by Chester Bennington's Girl
Summary: Fi has her heart broken. She looks into many weird murders and so forth.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept the song and Jackie

Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept the song and Jackie. I don't even own the plot! It belongs to the writer of Charmed, but I had to change it around a bit because I didn't see the end of the episode. Thanks for reading another dumb disclaimer that I had to write. This story is way too sappy, but I don't really care.

Fi and Annie: There are two types of banshees. The first one is one who follows certain families and lets them know when it's their time to pass on. The second one is evil. They use to be witches, but the evil banshee's evil scream turned them into banshees. The evil ones don't go after just any person for their prey or any witch to turn into one of them. They have to be sad, lost, and depressed, but if once a witch is turned into a banshee can she ever be turned back?


	2. Heartbroken

Fi was sitting at her computer checking her email

Everything was quiet on the Molly Phillips tour bus. It was 8:40 p.m. and they were almost in San Francisco. Everything was perfect till…

Fi yelling: What?!?

Fi came out of her room stomping. She was both mad and sad. She sat down next to Clu. Everyone was looking at her because of her screaming, stomping, and the sour look on her face. She didn't care. All she could think was "how could Ryan and Candy do this to her?"

Molly: Baby, is something wrong?

Fi: When do we go back home?

Irene: Not for another six months. Why?  
Fi: So I have to wait that long to kick Candy's butt?

Jackie: Why would you want to beat up Candy she's your best friend.

Jack: Yeah. What did she do that was so terrible?

Fi: While we were in Florida, Ryan came to visit me thinking I was home. Well he met Candy and she's been parading around dating my boyfriend for four months!

Carey: I think you two need to have that best friends talk.

Fi: Well one hand I'm happy for Candy for finding true love, but on the other hand…

Annie: You're mad at her for taking Ryan.

Molly: Awe…baby I'm so sorry.

Fi: Yeah I know. It just hurts. 

Clu: I can believe he'd do something like that! Especially to you Fi.

Fi: It didn't help that you let all the rats go in his lab.

Irene: I can see the headlines. Pop princess played.

Fi: It wouldn't get out that fast would it?

Clu turned on the TV. It was on MTV. John Norris was speaking about Fi's breakup.

John Norris: John Norris here with MTV news. We all know that sassy pop princess Fiona Phillips. She just found out she was played by her long-time boyfriend with her best friend. Will this Diva ever find true love?

Fi: How do they find this out so fast!?

Carey: I have no idea.

Fi: Turn the channel. I don't feel like listening to my breakup that just happened ten minuets ago! 

They were now in San Francisco. Just in time. They turned it to channel 28 the news. 

Reporter: Dogs in San Francisco are barking like crazy! When police went to investigate what was happening they found a body of a young teenage girl. The cause of death was a shattered windpipe, but what has investigators babbled is that there is no sign handprints or markings on her neck to what would break the windpipe. No human could do such a thing without leaving markings on her neck. 

Fi: _Weird. _

TBC…


	3. Banshee

The adults decided to go to bed because of the busy day tomorrow

The adults decided to go to bed because of the busy day tomorrow. Fi was trying to get to sleep, but Annie and Jackie just kept bugging her.

(Girls room)

Jackie: Fi you okay?

Fi: Yes.

Annie: You sure? Because what Candy and Ryan did was pretty awful.

Fi: I'm fine! For the millionth time tonight!

Jackie: Okay. Don't get mad. We're just asking. You know looking out for you.

Fi: Why do you keep asking me the same stupid question over and over again?

Jackie and Annie: Well…

Fi: What evil plan are you thinking?

Annie: Please don't get mad…

Fi: What?

Jackie: Well, Annie Jack, Carey, and me had this great idea!

Fi: What?

Annie: Well sense Clu and you are both not seeing anybody…

Fi: No!

Jackie: Come on Fi! You haven't even put any thought into this!

Fi: Why do you want to hook Clu and me up?

Annie: You two look so cute together and…

Jackie: You're literally the perfect couple!

Fi: There is nothing between Clu and me get that straight!

Annie: I want you to say that again when I see you kissing for the first time.

Jackie: Oh…it wouldn't be their first time. 

Fi: Jackie…

Annie: When did they kiss?

Jackie: They both shared their first kiss together. Clu was six and Fi was four.

Annie: Ah…how sweet!

Fi: Well actually he kissed me and Jackie you know how that turned out.

Jackie: Of course! You had to ruin a great thing going Fiona!

Annie: Why? What happened?  
Fi: I punched him out.

Annie: *Gasps* How could you do that?!? Poor Clu!

Fi: He's fine! Will you two let me go to sleep?

Jackie: Not till you say yes to the date!

Fi: I'm not emotionally healed from what Ryan did to me. Good night!

Annie: Well if we have girl talk all-night you'll be over Ryan in no time.

Fi: If I go on your stupid date with Clu, will you let me go to sleep and stop bothering me?

Annie and Jackie: Of course!

Fi: The only reason I'm agreeing to this is because Clu doesn't know yet and he'll probably say no.

The girls went to sleep. All of them slept well except Fiona. She had a little wake up call at about two in the morning.

Banshee: _Fiona. Fiona. _

Fiona woke up startled. Especially at what she saw right in front of her eyes. She was about to scream when the banshee spoke.

Banshee: _Shhh…Fiona! We meet again at last!_

Fiona: What do you want from me!

Banshee:_ I'm here to warn ya! You are in grave danger my dear! _

Fi: How? 

Banshee: _Ya have to stop those murders now ya hear! They're from a banshee. An evil one! Who takes the lives of helpless, sad, and lost souls! You're the only one who can stop her! Ya have to becarful now. She knows how sad you are about Ryan and Clu! She'll turn ya into one of them I say! Look in that magic book of yours! It will tell you everything you need to know! I have to go know Fiona. Good bye and beware!_

Fi: Great! If I don't have enough pressure on my hands right now! 

(At 9:00 a.m.)

Fi woke up remembering what happened last night with her banshee. She turned on the T.V to keep her awake while she looked through her magic book. It was a live interview with Carson Daley. He's cool so Fi decided to keep it till Carson started talking about her.

Carson: Stars are not safe when it comes to their personal life. Take Fiona Phillips for example. She broke up with her boyfriend and ten minutes later John Norris is telling about it on MTV news. We have some pretty (beep) up people out there who won't leave us alone. We're just like all of you.

Fi: You got that right Carson. 

Fi turned the channel. She wanted to see if there were any more murders. She liked Carson, but this is this interview is going to be on a million times afterwoulds.

Reporter: Homeless man killed the same way young teenage girl was. Police are trying to figure out who is doing this and why.

Fi: Poor man. He was sad! That's why he was killed! The girl was a runaway and was sad about her homelife! I get it now! 

Fi kept searching through the book till she found what she was looking for and when everyone except the adults came barging through the door.

Jack: Your watching this too? Poor man, I wonder who killed him.

Fi: I know and its not who Jack it's what.

Jack: Fi…

Fi: I'm not kidding Jack! A banshee killed him! 

Carey: Fi, are you sure about this?

Fi: Positive! It says so right in my magic book! 

Clu: Okay, read what it says.

Fi reading: Banshees… these magical Irish creatures use to be witches who were sad and lost and were turned into banshees by banshees. They feed on lost sad souls. Their scream kills the person and feeds on their soul. Their scream is so loud and so piercing humans can't hear it even thought it's strong enough to shatter anything. The only living creature that can track it down are dogs that can hear their scream. If a banshee finds a lost and sad witch she will turn her into a banshee. There is no way to banish a banshee.

Jack: You know Fi, once in my life I believe you about this stuff. You put all the clues together and I'm willing to help you stop it and I bet everyone is too right?

All: Yeah.

Fi: Thanks guys. 

Annie: So how do we stop this banshee?

Fi: This may sound a little weird, but the only way we can find her and fight her is if I… turn one of you into a dog.

Jackie: Okay. Weird, but which one of us?

Fi: You! I can only do this to family and the spell says it's better if you use a girl.

Jackie: No way Fi!

Fi: Come on Jackie! How can you say no when people are dying out there!

Jackie: uh…

Fi: Please?

Jackie: Alright! On two conditions! One you don't mess up and turn me into a dog forever or something like that and two you better make me a pretty dog!

Fi: Thanks Jackie! You're the best!

Jackie: I know. Let's just get this over with.

TBC…

__


End file.
